Run and Don't Cry (Yandere Alois Trancy)
by Zuliet
Summary: (Sequel to Hide and Don't Scream) It's been a year since I was captured by Alois. I have now come to terms with my living conditions - sort of, nothing is exactly great. Especially with the nightmares that have set in and the fact that I'm are due to marry Alois before the year is out. However, the horrible balance that has become my life will soon be thrown into turmoil.
1. Prologue: Origins of the Darkness

_**Okay, so this is the sequel to Hide and Don't Scream (Yandere!Alois Trancy). I write all of my fan fictions in second person, but for here I have to write in first. So, if it's confusing or weirdly worded in some parts, that's why. And, just a warning, later it will be changing POV every chapter. Don't worry, though, I know how to do it correctly. **_

_**;)**_

_**ALSO, WHEN YOU SEE **_**{_}** _**THAT'S WHERE YOUR NAME GOES! **_

_**I originally wrote this in second person...**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_"I'll let you go - if you can escape my manor..." _

**Oh how I remembered those words...**

_"I've got you! You're mine now! After so many years of you slipping through our_

_fingers! I can finally have you!"_

**...the cheated promised that sealed me fate.**

_"One more game! Please! Chess! Best two out of three!"_

**My final plea...**

_"Alright, {_}. Best two out of three. Claude, my special chess set."_

**...before he shut me in the dark.**

_"You cheated!"_

_"You never said we couldn't._ _It's all part of the game, {_}. You have to play dirty to get what you want."_

**The last thing he told me...**

_"Beg me to make love to you..."_

**...before he locked me in my prison...**

_"I-I-I...love...you."_

**...and made me his pet.**


	2. One: If I Could Love You

I bolted up in my bed, a cold sweat soaking my back. Hearing someone groan next to me, I remembered that Alois had made me submit to him again that night. I had become used to this...this heinous routine.

** A year was a long time.**

_ I couldn't believe it._

Claude brought me the paper every morning like I had requested. That was the only way I could tell what day it was, for my windowless, escapeless cell held no answers. Only a ticking clock and a newspaper helped me keep my sense of time.

"Now, now. Did someone have another nightmare?" Alois' voice made me alert, and I felt as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't look at him, but meagrely nodded and Alois gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You seem to be having an awful lot of them lately, {_}."

"I know," I muttered glancing at him, _and they're all your fault_. "I'm sorry to have woken you." Alois shook his head as he leaned his forehead against mine,

"It gives me a chance to comfort you," he noted gently, pulling me back down to the bed with my head on his chest; he ran his fingers through my hair and then kissed it. Alois had been quite tame since I quit trying to escape. I had learned, eventually, to suck it up and to deal with my cell life. I had tried and tried to escape, but I had never gotten past the panel at the top of the stairs. I had even tried to _kill_ Alois a few times, but nothing worked. The guards were on me in a matter of seconds and ripped me away - I hadn't even made a scratch on him. "A girl so lovely as you shouldn't be having such horrible dreams – I love you, {_}." I sighed, a mild twisting in my gut,

"I love you too, Alois." I was finally able to say that without stuttering. I had practiced it up and down and now it was totally flawless. There was no hint of stutter in my words, or of sadness in my voice. It was the way Alois wanted it now – truthful sounding. But I knew it could never be; I could never love Alois. Ever. And I had tried to. I figured that if I was stuck in this cell for the rest of my life, then might as well try and find some good in my captor. I could never find any. All of the goodness I used to see in Alois had been burned out. He was hallow now. He had no soul. He had no heart. To me, he was a boy of Blackness. Of Darkness. And there was no light to be found any more. Not even a speck.

Although I was convinced otherwise, I listened intently to the beating of Alois' heart. It still pounded when he touched me, and I knew that he _did_ have some love for me. _Some_ feeling for me. However, the attention he gave was anything but what I craved. I craved something sweeter, something lighter. Someone who sent butterflies herding through my stomach. Any butterflies I had for Alois in the beginning were lost now. They were dead. Just stones that now created dread and weight in the pit of my stomach. I never thought I'd ever feel living butterflies again. For Alois was the only man to touch me. Alois, Claude, Thomas, Timber and Canterbury were the only males to ever see me; none of them gave off the feeling I craved. If anything, the butlers frightened me and some times more so than Alois did. Most times, though, they offered more comfort than their master. The triplets, who were my guards most of the time, would talk to me. I'd even read books to them because they seemed like they got bored.

I did this with Claude on occasion, when he allowed me. He'd bring classics he hadn't heard for a while, and, though my voice seemed like it grated in his ears most of the time, he let me read to him. Hannah, though, was my greatest companion in the manor. Being the maid assigned to me by Alois, she spent the most time with me. We two gossiped like school girls when the mood suited us. Or I'd read to her while she braided my hair, which had grown quit long in the past year. Sometimes I'd try to teach her chess, but it never seemed like she understood it or that she wanted to. More often than not, when I got lonely, Hannah let me tell her stories of life before Alois. I told her stories of my parents, and of the friends I had, and of my adventures in America. She always seemed to enjoy them; unfortunately, she always got called away just when I was starting to feel like a person. _That_ was something else I had discovered over the last year – I wasn't a person here. I was an object, a prize - a trophy that had been put on display. I didn't have feelings, I didn't need light or fresh air.

Alois had stopped taking me outside when I kept trying to run away from him, despite my promises not to. He hoped, time and time again, that _I _had changed. That I had come to like Trancy manor, but I hadn't and so I was kept tucked away. A secret only the household knew about. I knew Alois would always love me, though, and I knew he'd never stop trying to get me love him. Deep in my heart, I knew I _couldn't_ love him and that I _wouldn't_ and I _refused_ to. I knew that _that _was the reason I couldn't find any light to love in Alois - I simply refused to see it. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I just...couldn't bring myself to do it.

I often found myself wondering if anybody was out there looking for me. I wondered if my father was still alive, if my friends were bothering to look for me. I wondered if Esme, my friend who was abroad in America, had phoned to tell my father that I should be home. I told her that I'd phone or write when I got back to England, and I always stuck to promises like that. Maybe she could tell that something had happened since I hadn't done that. I could only hope.

I drew circles around Alois' pale chest with my finger. I could tell by his breathing that he was fast asleep; I tended to be a teddy bear to him. If _he _was the one having nightmares, he'd usually make his way down to my cell to cuddle. Occasionally he'd have Claude bring my sleeping form up, and I'd wake in the morning with Alois clutching my body like I was his only life line. It was at times like this, when it was just us two in a dimly lit room, when his features were outlined and calm and his breathing was even, that I enjoyed looking at Alois. He seemed so sweet and soft while he was sleeping; those intense irises covered by pale eye lids and his thin lips slightly parted in a drowsy way. His chest rose and fell in a steady pattern, and, just for a moment, he looked like a child; sweet and innocent, not sadistic and twisted. Just for a moment I allowed for all of the bad to escape from him. I allowed him pass. I allowed him innocence. Just for a few hours, if only a few minutes, I allowed Alois my pure love. But it was always ruined when I glanced around and reminded myself of the place I was in, and why I was there. It was always then that I started to hate Alois again, and I hated that he made me feel like this; so much push and pull - so much hatred, so little love, when I found that it was all he ever needed.

**_He needed love._**

And if he wasn't going to be _given_ it freely...well...then he was just going to _take_ it.

I knew this better than anyone; better than Claude, better than Hannah, better than any number of people.

_And I did love Alois._

**Once.**

_Long ago._

But I knew now that I never would again.

When there was a ball going on up in the manor, I liked to listen. I listened to the music and remembered all of the dances I had been to. I liked danced to the music, turning and twirling with an invisible partner around my cell. But I ultimately listened in hopes of hearing Alois flirting with another woman. In hopes of hearing him falling in love with someone who wasn't me. I never got my hopes up, though. I was _his_, and this was undeniably clear. He even branded me. I now had the Trancy crest burned into the left side of my back, just under my rib cage. It wasn't very large, no bigger than my hand, but it was big enough for anyone to tell that it was a family crest. It was enough to brand me as property. I didn't have to marry Alois to be his property now. But, just as a safe guard, Alois announced the two of us officially engaged about six months ago. And though it wasn't announced to other nobles or to the paper, it was known to me. To the household. Alois bought me a very expensive, very large diamond to show this, and the wedding was to be held before the year was out. The only relief I had was that it was only the end of January. But the wedding could still be held any day.

Even if I didn't hear Alois' flirting during the dances, I occasionally heard familiar voices and always secretly hoped that someone would find me. That some way, somehow, somebody would open up that panel at the top of the stair case and follow it down to find me. But I've had no such luck so far. No square of light illuminating the wall and stretching down the staircase, no footsteps on the cold stone steps or echoing off the walls. Nothing. Nobody knew I was down there. I understood, now, how the previous master of the Trancy household had managed to keep all the boys down in the cell where I now resided. Even then –

_I only knew because Alois talked in his sleep._

I hadn't realized until then that I was holding my breath and so I released it, breathing in time with Alois. This I was used to. The calm after the storm of my nightmares – the ones mixed with blood stains, and Alois' face and maniacal laughter. I didn't know why, after a year with the beast, I just started to have nightmares. But they came. And they were vicious. And they made me sweat and cry. On the nights Alois came to my cell, they were the worst. Especially if it was another night where he'd charge down the stairs, rip open the door to my cage and then slam me roughly against the wall, his mouth a bruising force against mine and his hands groping at me like they were trying to grasp reality. Most days it was just that something had upset him, and the only way he knew to express it was to be rough with me. Only later, during our drowsy pillow talk, would he cuddle me and admit what the matter really was. No matter what extreme emotion Alois held, it was me he unleashed it on. Anything to make himself feel better – and I was always the perfect remedy to him; a tonic, a cleanser, an addicting toxin. He had said more than once that I was addicting. Every time, I tried to ignore that fact. And sometimes, the only way to get through the night was allowing myself to think that I was a drug to him. To think to myself that he had a problem. I didn't like to think that he was just obsessed with me and unreasonably convinced that I was the answer to everything. But, even if I didn't like it, I got Alois to calm down. Sometimes, that was all he needed. _I_ was all he needed.

I relaxed against Alois, my nightmares somewhere far away and forgotten; upstairs a clock chimed an undecipherable time. I sighed, allowing my eyes to drift shut. I had to ground myself at times, just take in reality; here was a guy who was irrevocably in love with me, but I hated. I was a captive in a cell that, while piled with books, left a lot to be desired. I was branded with the family crest of a mad man. And I hadn't seen anyone but the master, and the workers, of the house in a year. Through all of that, though, I still liked to imagine that me and Alois had gotten married long before, when I could actually be in love with him. I occasionally took it upon myself to try and make the best out of this terrible situation. So I imagined at I actually fell in love with Alois and that we were in my room at my family's manor, lying bare side-by-side like we were in my cell. I imagined being able to look out my windows at the gardens, and having Alois gently caress my exposed shoulders and back to coax me to bed once more.

I imagined a _loving_ Alois.

I imagined being _in love _with Alois

I imagined being far away from my cell.

I just imagined being free, and being in love.

Sometimes, Alois' face would morph into those of other young men who had come to try and be my suitor but father hadn't found quite right.

And –

Sometimes,

It stayed as Alois.


	3. Two: The Letter

**(A/N: Writing in first person is so difficult. Especially when you're changing the POV from second to first, and trying to make it not sound awkward ;_;)**

**:-:-:-:-:**

The clock ticked relentlessly.

_**Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.**_

Had this office always been so _unbearably_ _quiet_? Or the paperwork so _incredibly_ _dull_?

Has this always been the normal routine of my life? Its natural rhythm?

I currently regretted having that wall clock put in.

"To keep the endless time I'll live." I muttered the words I had said when I requested the clock to be hung. "Damn if I don't have it removed immediately. It's only been a day, and it's already driving me mad." I turned my glare from the clock on the wall to the papers on my desk. Paper work, party invitations and a letter from the Queen lay scattered across its surface. A knock came from the door of the study. Just by the knock, I could tell it was my butler.

"Come in." My servant obeyed, creaking the door open and rolling in a silver cart with cake and tea, a silver platter in his free hand.

"This came for you today, my lord." I took the envelope from the plate. _Earl Ciel Phantomhive_ was scrawled in neat cursive on the back of the envelope. There was no return address, nor was my address displayed beneath my name. "I found it had been slipped under the main doors this morning."

"Ah, yes. Well that does explain why there is no address on this envelope. Have you any idea who sent this, Sebastian?" I asked, but my crimson eyed servant shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not, young master. Perhaps they've signed their name in the letter." I grunted and reached for my letter opener. As I slid the opener beneath the seal, my butler explained the morning's cake and tea choices. Placing brunch on the desk out of the way, Sebastian waited quietly while I scanned the paper. I smirked as I finished reading the letter,

"My, well this is interesting," I noted, placing my elbow on the arm of the chair and leaning my cheek against my hand.

"What does the letter say, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, politely standing over my shoulder.

"It's from the Marquis [L/N], it appears as though his daughter has been missing for a year. Nobody knows her whereabouts. The last that was seen of her was when her friend in America saw her off on a ship heading back towards England. Lord [L/N] said his daughter had been very frantic and constantly running away from somebody who appeared to be stalking her these last few years. He suspects that her stalker has finally caught her. He wants us to find her and protect her until her captor is put in jail."

"And I suspect the letter does not say from whom she was running." I shook my head,

"No, it does not. The only thing her father remembers is that it was a blonde haired male, who was noble here in England. But there are plenty of those to go around. Sebastian, do some farther research into the house of [L/N]. Maybe we can create a connection and cross reference who she has come into contact with, with anyone who matches the description."

"Very well. And, master, may I remind you that the Queen has also requested your – _assistance_ – in a matter." My eyes slid over to the envelope in question that held the Queen's request.

"How could I forget?" I asked snidely. "Her Majesty's orders always come first." Picking up the envelope, Ciel removed the letter to read it once more. It appeared as though a ring had been stolen from her Majesty's royal jewels. It was made of silver and diamonds, and the Queen was very clear that the ring was to be found and returned as soon as possible. She also stated that there was a nearly identical ring in a London museum that she had Scotland Yard put guards on. It appeared as though the Queen was convinced that the thief of the royal jewel would also go after its twin in the museum. I exchanged looks with Sebastian.

"I'll get your coat, master," stated Sebastian, understanding, and disappearing out the door. When I was sure that Sebastian was gone, I looked over Marquis [L/N]'s request.

"A blonde, male noble – could it be?" I wondered aloud. "Has Alois returned to Trancy manor?" I mulled over this thought as I met Sebastian in the foyer, put on my coat and drove off in the carriage. All I knew was that Alois, after our little spat, had run off for a few years; I hadn't bothered to look into why. I didn't even know if Alois was, indeed, back at his manor. Though, it did make sense to me. I knew Alois would never stop until he got what he wanted, and the young madam _did_ have a stalker. Still, I couldn't be sure that the [L/N] family even the Trancys. That would come later with some cross referencing. But one thing was certain –

I pitied the young lady of the house if Alois Trancy proved to be her obsesser.

I stared out the carriage window, eyebrows furrowed. Questions swirled around in my mind; was Alois back? Was it _he_ who stole the rings? Or are the two situations completely unrelated? And what about the ring? Why would someone steal _that_ one first, rather than its twin?

There were so many answers, and I didn't have answers to any of them. It bothered me to no end. I didn't like being so far behind everything.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" asked Sebastian, I glanced at him and then back out the window.

"It's nothing...now this ring at the museum..." I started dismissively, trailing off. "It bothers me."

"And why is that?"

"I believe I've heard tale it before. The ring in the museum is called 'Master Black.' It is one half of a set. The other half, the one stolen from the royal palace, was named 'Lady White.' They're usually referred to as 'Les jumeaux de Destruction,' or 'The Twins of Destruction.' They say that, when they're together, they bring chaos. Left on its own, Lady White is harmless. However, Master Black is said to possess those who wear him with dark power and, not only cause devastation where he is, but also seek out his twin so they may unite their powers. I've only ever heard it in legend, but, if it is true, it perplexes me why the thief would go after the useless one first. Perhaps to throw off the trail..Hm..." I went quiet again then. Still so many unanswered questions, and I felt like I was running out of time. I'd only just begun the Ring Case, but I felt the time pushing on me like a weight. I found it quite ironic how, now that I had all of the time in the world, I was running short of it.

:-:

_Kudos to my friend on Quotev for helping me with Ciel's mystery! (She knows spoilers. Sort of, lol)_


End file.
